


Be the one to take me home and show me the sun

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: For my precious fren, Vanilla_Ella. Who was by my side, when nobody else was. Thank you so much, again. I hope, you will like it. Hug you tight. Always.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanilla_Ella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Ella/gifts).



Josh was supposed to be the strong part. The Protective Part of the Duo. The part that brought the light into the darkness of Tyler's thoughts. He was the court jester who entertained him so that his friend would not slip into the abyss of his dark thoughts. And he liked it that way. He loved Tyler. He was all he had. Without Tyler he was nothing. His friend was the genius. His friend was the reason why people came to their concerts. He was just the drummer. And no one comes to a concert because of him. Josh knew that too well. He could understand that the clique was comparing him to Patrick, from Spongebob's square pants. He was just that: a mindless sidekick. A fool.  
And fools know no grief, no doubt, no self-hatred, isn‘t it? He sighed and tried to ignore his painful heart, which groaned under his loneliness as he swung behind his drum kit and began with the soundcheck.  
He worked his drums as hard as he could and didn‘t even notice when Tyler tried to speak to him. "Josh! ... Josh !! ... JOSH !!!!" He paused suprised, and looked up. "Boy, what's wrong with you? You hit on your drums, like an obsessed one. Don‘t forget, that we have to play our last concert this evening, before the break. So don‘t burn out yourself" Tyler's face shows a annoyed expression. "Sorry" muttered the drummer and letting hang his head. "Is everything okay with you?" Asked the singer. "Yes, everything is okay" he replied. Tyler didn‘t seem really convinced, but left him alone.  
On the way to the shower, Josh cursed inside. Tyler was right. If he left to much energy at the soundcheck, he doesn’t have enough power for the concert and would mess it all up. Then it would be clear that he was not only unimportant, but also superfluous. There were enough drummers who could play better than him and Tyler would have the right to kick him out of the band. Damn, why was he so unprofessional?  
In this moment he wanted someone to talk so badly. Who didn‘t think he‘s weak and stupid. Who saw him, Joshua William Dun, the young man and not the drummer. But he knew there was no one there. He sighed and lay down on the couch in the dressing room to get some sleep.

Deep blackness surrounded him as he heard the hate-filled voices coming from all sides and screaming at him, how worthless, weak, stupid and ugly he was. No matter how fast he ran, he didn‘t escape them. And they grew louder, louder and LOUDER!!!

He woke up and panicked. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was. His heart pounded wildly against his chest and sweat ran down his temples. "Damn" he moaned. The last thing he needed was a nightmare before the show. He really couldn‘t do anything right. He had to mess everything up.  
A knock on his wardrobe door made him frighten his thoughts. Tyler entered the room and asked, "Hey Joshie, ready for the show?" "Yeah," he replied tersely and got up from the couch to put on his red jacket and put on his eye make-up. Inwardly, he was disappointed that his friend didn‘t realize that he wasn‘t doing well, but it was unimportant after all. They had a show to play and he had to work. For Tyler. For the clique.  
The concert went so far without any friction. He sat on his drum island and looked into the audience. All these beautiful people had come to see Tyler. He was so proud of his friend. Pride, how much power his words had, to which so many people believed and gave them hope. At that moment he saw in this sea of mobile phones and frenetically screaming faces, a young woman. She didn‘t scream and she has no cell phone in her hands. She only looked at him quietly, with a sad, knowing smile around her lips.  
It hit Josh like a ton of bricks, when he realized that this young woman could look straight into his soul. She saw HIM! His frightened, sad, self. Tortured by self-doubt and self-hatred. Imprisoned behind thick walls, shielded away from the world. A single tear ran down her right cheek as she barely nodded.  
Josh was paralized from this realization that he missed a beat. He cursed inside, but could quickly make up for it.  
While the show was drawing to a close and he was back on stage, Josh was feeling the need for a chat with this young woman. He fought against the fact that it was almost hopeless to find her among the masses of people again.  
His intuition, however, assured him that he would find them.  
Tyler was surprised when Josh didn‘t want to go back to the hotel with him. "I want to grab some air" the drummer explained. His friend tilted his head and replied, "Be careful, please" "Yes, I do" Josh replied and went to take a shower.  
The concert was officially over for 3 hours and the forecourt of the hall was abandoned when Josh entered it. He mentally slapped himself. How could he just assume that the young woman would wait for him for more than three hours in the wind and the rain? He was really too stupid. But as he looked around the square again, a shadow came out of the rows of trees, which stood around the forecourt and slowly approached him. When the latter came under the light of the lanterns, the drummer recognized the young woman from the crowd and walked towards her. "Hello Josh" she said softly, as they faced each other. He saw that she was soaked with rain and when she gave him her hand, it was cold as ice. "Hello" he replied. "Thank you for waiting for me and I'm sorry you got so wet because of me." She raised an eyebrow and answered with a smile. "It's not your fault, Josh. I just forgot my umbrella "He couldn‘t help but smile back."What's your name?" "My name is Ella".  
She looked at him and there was that knowing expression in her eyes as she took his hands in hers and gently said, "Josh, talk to me." These simple words made his inner wall crumble and collapse with ease. A shudder ran down his spine and tears began to run down his cheeks, without control. Ella made no effort to soothe him, but hugged him gently. He felt a wave of warmth and light embrace him, and he realized how much he had longed for such a thing. A new flood of tears broke out, but he knew it was okay.  
Ella's hair smelled of vanilla, rain, and autumn leaves. It had a calming effect on him. When his tears had finally vanished, he gently slipped out of her embrace and looked into her eyes. He found only pure warmth and understanding in it.  
When a cold gust of wind hit him, he realized that they were still standing in the forecourt of the concert hall. "Um, maybe we should look for a more comfortable place?" Josh suggested carefully. "What would you have in mind?" Ella asked. "Um, I don‘t know ... Would you perhaps want to accompany me to my hotel?" He began to tremble, but she stroked his back soothingly and smiled gently. "Is okay, we can make it." As Ella took her hand from his back, Josh gently grabbed her hand and smiled shyly. She stroked him with her thumb over the back of his hand, and they set off for his hotel. On the way, they got coffee and snacks from a starbucks, which was still open.  
When they came to his room and Ella pulled off her jacket, Josh saw that she was soaked by rain to the bone. "Ella, you have to get out of your wet things" the drummer said and began to rummage in his suitcase. He pulled out a hoodie, socks, and one of his leggins and handed her the things with a smile. "The bathroom is over there in the corner" he said, pointing to a door at the other end of the room. "Thank you" Ella replied, blushing slightly before she disappeared in the bathroom.  
Josh sat on his bed and played with his cell phone when she came back to the room and he had to smile. The picture Ella gave was too sweet. She swam in his hoodie and he had to admit that his leggings suits her better than him. She, on the other hand, looked irritated. "Is something wrong?" And looked down at him uncertainly. "No. Everything is allright" he assured her, and patted invitingly beside him. He had also changed his clothes in the meantime in a tank top and jogging pants. He put his cell phone on the bedside table as she sat next to him on the bed. Even before he could say anything, she asked, "Josh, what makes you so terribly sad?" He let his head hang and began to kneel his hands nervously. Ella knelt before him, took his hands in hers and tried to look into his face. Josh began to shake and he fought visibly to find the right words. He was not good with words. That was Tyler's talent. "I ... I do not really know how to express it ..." he began. "I ... I'm not as clever as Tyler ..." He stammered and began to tremble even more. "No, you're not Tyler" he heard Ella's soft voice. "You're Josh. And you speak things out in your own way. Your words may not be so expressive, but that doesn‘t mean they're not as important. "The drummer sobbed and a tear landed on Ella's hand before he looked into her eyes. His gaze was like a frightened child whose vulnerability was open, like a wound. Without thinking a long time, she rose, and as she ran her fingers along his left arm, not to interrupt the body contact, she climbed behind him on the bed and hugged him from behind. She laid her head on his left shoulder while her arms were holding his chest, like a seatbelt. And at that moment they were the same for Josh. "It's all right, Josh" whispered Ella gently into his ear. "You're not alone" "Is, .. is it okay, if you just hold me? "He asked uncertainly between his sobbing."Of course" she answered. She realized that he wanted to turn around and released the embrace. Just seconds later, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, and both fell back on the cushions to have a more comfortable position. Ella gently stroked his hair as his breathing became noticeably quieter and more even. After a while, she looked down at him, and she smiled gently, cause Josh had fallen asleep. She gave him a light kiss in his hair and whispered "Good night, Josh." Then she let herself be overwhelmed by her fatigue. 

At some point early in the morning, Josh woke up briefly and looked at Ella, who slept deeply beside him. Her left hand rested on his chest as if to protect him even in her sleep. The sleeve of the hoodie was slipped up, and in the light of the night light, which he always left on, he saw cuts at their forearms. His heart ached, and he stroked her arm tenderly. Ella did not deserve this, he thought. But who had already earned such a thing? Nobody. No one deserved to be dominated by his low self-esteem and his fears. No one had deserved to be persecuted by demons who did their best to drive their victims to extremes. And he certainly was not in a position to lift the moral point finger. He was one of those martyred souls. And up to Ella, no one could or wanted to see. Not even Tyler. A faint whimper caught him from his thoughts. Ella became uneasy in her sleep. Her hand began to spread over his chest as if she were looking for a hold. Josh put his hand on hers and squeezed it gently. She became quiet again and a sigh of relief escaped her lips. He smiled and still held her hand as he drifted back to sleep.

When he awoke the next time, Ella was no longer there. The place by his side was empty, and he thought he'd dreamed all of it, until his gaze fell on his suitcase, his hoodie and leggings lying on top, neatly folded. There was a note on the clothes.  
He swung out of bed and his heart began to beat faster. He unfolded it and began to read:

Dear Josh,

I hope you slept well. I left so you didn‘t get any problems. Thanks for our evening together and the clothes. Be assured that I will be there for you whenever you need me. Always. Really ALWAYS.  
You are a precious friend for me and I hug you with all my heart. Ella 

Underneath, Josh found a number, which he typed right into his phone. He left the note in his purse. He took the hoodie Ella had worn and pressed him to himself. He smelled of her. Vanilla, rain and autumn leaves.  
A knock on his door tore him out of his thoughts. Tyler peered inside and said, "Morning Jish, ready for breakfast and the flight home?" "Morning, Ty. Give me another 5 min. I'll meet you at the restaurant for breakfast. "His friend nodded and closed the door again. Josh pulled over the hoodie and trotted into the bathroom. He found a pendant with a crystal on the sink. Ella must have forgotten this. He took the crystal around his neck and felt closer to her immediately.  
When he sat with Tyler at breakfast, he informed him that he would not fly back to Columbus with him and the others. " What? Why? "Tyler asked, surprised."I have something to do here" the drummer replied. "And what is that supposed to be?" "I'd like to keep that for me." The singer raised an eyebrow and Josh was sure he was angry. "Well, if this like that" his bandmate began, and he could literally see how Tyler struggled not to lose his composure. "Then I hope you don‘t mess up something. I will not come to save you. "Josh opened his mouth to say something, but Tyler continued to say " We never had any secrets. Why don‘t you trust me, huh? "Josh was searching desperately for words, but his brain refused to cooperate. " First you hit the drums like an obsessed one, miss your assignment during the concert, then hang around half the night somewhere and now, this. What the hell is wrong with you?" He looked at Tyler in panic, but he didn’t noticed his Inner struggle. Instead, he threw his napkin on the table, jumped up and hissed "Fine, Joshua. Just tell me if I should look for a new drummer "and stormed off. Josh stayed back, petrified. He let his head hang and began to kneel his hands nervously to prevent him from crying in public like a baby. After a while he rose trembling and went to his room.  
The moment he closed the door behind him, he collapsed. He rolled himself into a ball on the bed and cried his soul out of his body. A slight scent of vanilla, rain, and autumn leaves rose from the pillow. Josh lost himself in the smell, as he slid exhausted into sleep. Therefore, he didn‘t hear the soft knocking at his door as Tyler stood in front of, to talk to him again and say goodbye.  
Josh woke up just before noon. As always, he first reached for his cell phone and saw that he had a message from Tyler. 'Not now' he thought, changing his contacts instead. He opened Ella's number and began to write:

 

Unknown number: Dear Ella, I have to thank you for the nice evening with you. Thanks for your support. Thank you for being with me, who I really am. I've found your crystal in the bathroom and hope it's okay if I wear it until I can return it to you.  
I also hug you with all my heart and I hope you know you can talk to me at any time.  
By the way, I'm still here for a few days and would really look forward to seeing you again.  
best regards  
Josh '

A few minutes later, his cell phone buzzed and Josh smiled as he read Ella's name on the display.

Ella: That's a surprise. I thought you were heading for Columbus now. Don‘t worry about the crystal. If you like him, keep him.  
Now if that's the case, I'd like to offer me as your personal city guide, if you like. How about the best pizza place of the city, for lunch?

 

His smile grew wider and he wrote back:

Josh: Thank you. I like to accept both of your offers.Where do we want to meet?

Ella: If you're still at your hotel, I can pick you up. Should we meet in the lobby in about 10 minutes?

Josh: That‘s fine. I have to confess, that I‘m quite hungry already. Thank you, Ella 

Ella: Well, thats a emergency case. I'll be there in 5 minutes. You‘re welcome. 

Josh put his mobile phone away and flashed into the bathroom to get fresh. He was convinced that Ella had been serious about the five minutes. As he looked into the mirror, his eyes were still swollen and reddened. But he knew he didn‘t have to hide from her. After he was dressed, he rushed into the lobby. He found Ella in one of the armchairs, and when she saw him, a smile shone on her face, warming Josh's heart. Especially after this humble morning. She hugged him briefly, then took his hand and began to pull him towards the exit. "Are you in a hurry?" Josh asked, laughing as he stumbled behind her. She turned around and replied with a grin, "I have. This is a rescue operation. This young man here at my hand is starving and that had to stop, as soon as possible "

" I would say, Rescue action succeeded" remarked the drummer as he leaned back in his chair, his stomach full with pizza. "A lift up, for my savior" he added, smiling at Ella. She blushed slightly and smiled back as she waved her hand. "You‘re welcome. Any time"  
When Josh used the toilets, Ella was torn from her thoughts by a voice. "Look, who‘s here?" There was a group of young people in front of her table. The guy who had addressed her looked at Ella disparagingly. "Who allowed you to creep out of your cave?" She didn‘t answer and looked down. She knew very well that it only made things worse. The others laughed as their leader continued. "It is already very stressful enough to have to endure your ugly face at school. And you Freak dare to bother us with your sight even during the holidays? Really outrageous, from you "His followers laughed again.  
"The only one who is a shameless freak, is you, and your mindless group, here. You probably haven‘t learn, that you can‘t treat other people like this " Josh's voice cut through the air. Ella looked up and saw anger in his face. The leader of the group looked despicably at Josh and said, "And you probably haven’t learn, not to interfere with other people's affairs." Then he turned to Ella again and said, "I don‘t know where you picked up this guy, and why he looks like this drummer of this shitty band you hear, but closer than this miserable copy here, you will never come to them anyway. Not even these two idiots would even look at you with their asses, if they would know, how distgusting you are "  
"That's enough" Josh snapped, taking a step toward the leader. But Ella grabbed his arm and barely shook his head as she held the drummer back.  
"Is there a problem here?" A voice asked, and they all turned their heads to a man in mid-40, who had joined the group and was probably the manager of the store. "There is actually," Josh replied, gently squeezing Ella's hand as he continued, "This group here bother us massively and we would be very grateful if you could remove these people." The manager nodded, turned to the group and asked them to leave the restaurant. This was also the retreat, but her leader turned around again, pointing to Ella, and with a nasty glitter in his eyes, he hisses "See you" Then the group was through the door.  
The drummer thanked the manager and sat down beside her on the chair.  
She trembled and Josh put his arm around her shoulders and pressed her to him. "It’s okay, Ella. They're gone" he tried to calm her down."Josh, I'm so sorry that they have offended you, I didn‘t want this happen to you. Tell me, what can I do to make up for it?" She stammered. He looked at her, bewildered, "Wait, what? That was not your fault! "" But if you weren’t in my company, they couldn’t hurt you, Josh ...“  
„Wow, stop! "He struck her. She shrank and looked at him anxiously. He took her face in his hands and continued softly, "Ella, I like to be in your company." "But you didn‘t deserve to be treated like this ..." she whimpered and tears began to run down her cheeks. "Hey, come here" he said, pressing her to himself. "Do you think you deserve to be treated like this?" He whispered softly into her ear. When he got no answer, he realized that she really thought this way. "Oh, no" he whispered. Josh pulled away from her to look at her and asked sympathetically, "Why, do you think so?" She looked at him with sad eyes and shrugged. He didn‘t want to push her, and deep inside of him he knew to well, that he could just ask this question himself, as well.

They left the restaurant shortly thereafter, and Ella took him to a park. Josh was suprised, as she turned away from the official paths and headed for the disused part of the park. "You know what the mother said to Red Riding Hood?" Josh joked. Ella turned around grinning, and replied "I don‘t care about evil wolf when I have a tiger with me" The drummer looked at her confused. "A tiger?" "When you laugh, it reminds me of a tiger who bangs his teeth." He grinned " Well, if you think so ..." He raised his arms, formed claws with his hands and roared "Woahrrrr!!" Ella stormed away,giggling, while Josh was on her heels. She stopped on a small meadow, completely hidden by bushes. Josh hugged her from behind and growled in her ear "Got you, Little Red Riding Hood" He heard Ella laugh.  
The drummer looked around as he let go of her and asked "How did you find this place here?" Ella was just pulling a blanket out of her backpack, stopped and looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, I'm a big friend of hidden and lost places. And that is one of them. Forgotten from the rest of the world "Josh knew instinctively that she didn‘t mean just the hidden meadow. He nodded mutely and helped her spread the blanket. She placed drinks and some snacks before the two laid on the blanket and watched quietly the clouds, that drove over their heads, for a while. "Josh, may I ask you something?" Ella broke the silence and sat up to see him better. "Sure" he replied, looking at her. "What happened this morning?" "I had an argument with Tyler" he replied. "Oh ... Do you want to talk about it?" She asked cautiously. Josh began to knead his hands as he was searching for words. She gently laid her hand on his and smiled at him. "Well ..." he began, telling her the events of the morning. She nodded silently, and he could see on her face, that Ella had an inner dialogue with herself ,before she answered. "Josh, it's your right to have some secrets. And you're an adult man who can do what he wants. I agree with you, that Tyler's behavior was beyond okay, but I think behind this behavior stands nothing more, than the worry about you and the fear of losing you. People tend to say the wrong things for the right reasons "Josh nodded."He has sent me a message and I have not had the courage to read it so far." "Do you want to read it now?" He sat up and pulled out his phone with trembling hands and opened the message.

Tyler: Josh, I'm really sorry what I said. I overreacted. Hope you can forgive me. Wanted to tell you personally before we left the hotel, but you were not in your room. Greetings Tyler

Josh sighed and wrote:

Josh: Sure, I forgive you. You are my best fren. But I would be honestly happy if you had more confidence in me. I'll be back in a few days, then we can talk.

Even before the drummer could say something to Ella, his cell phone buzzed.

Tyler: Thank you. And I apologize again. Yeah, let us talking, then. Just sign up, I'll pick you up from the airport, if you want.

Josh: Okay, then report me.

He dropped the mobile phone and looked down at Ella, who had laid back on the blanket again in the meanwhile, to not disturb him. She blinked at him and asked, "And, are you both good, again?" "Some kind of" the drummer confirmed. "I think if you really talk with Tyler, you could exclude some misunderstandings. And you also have the right to tell him if he hurts you. "" I know, but I'm madly afraid he doesn‘t care. And that would destroy me" Ella sat up and looked at him with wide eyes. " Do you really think Tyler would react like that?" "Not really." He lowered his eyes and began to tremble. She stroked a strand of hair from his face and tried to look him in the eye. "Josh, look at me please." When he did, he was about to burst into tears. She hugged him and gently stroked his hair as his tears fell down her neck and wet her shirt. "I'm unimportant," he sobbed. "Tyler could engage any other drummer. What am I doing? I have nothing smart to say." More sobs broke down."No one would come to the concert, because of me. They're all just here because of Tyler. And I'm just his stupid sidekick. It's really like at Spongebob square pants. "" What ?! "she asked suprised. Even before the drummer came to explain it to her, she spoke up again "Jishwa, please listen to me: You are not unimportant. And it's not true that no one is coming to the concert because of you. I was there because of you. Your drums are my heartbeat and I can not imagine a more beautiful sound. And I'm sure, I’m not the only one who loves you with all my heart. "" But you seem to be the only one, to see the man behind the drummer, "he sobbed, his head resting in Ella's neck, inhaleing the smell of her hair. A touch of vanilla.  
"Um, I find it hard to believe that I am the only one who sees the man behind the drummer. But one thing I definitely know: You're not Patrick from Spongebob. At least not for me. I also don‘t believe, it is meant this way. But more to yours and Tyler's friendship." She felt him nod." Thank you, for your understanding and support," Josh said in a husky voice as he pulled away from her and looked at her with his warm nougat-brown eyes. Ella smiled at him warmly and said, "Always and every time." After a short pause, she added, "Jishwa, try to give the thought a home in your soul, that there are people who love you for your own self" „It’s hard to believe, but I will try. The only thing I can say right now, ist hat I trust you and your words "he countered and smiled.  
The light began to fade and the two of them made their way back. When they reached Josh's hotel, they embraced each other as they farewell and arranged for the next day. Josh glanced at Ella, who slowly disappeared in the darkness.

The drummer waited with anticipation in the hotel lobby when he received a message from Ella:

Ella: Dear Josh, I‘m on the way. I just wanted to warn you that today I am not quite presentable, so don‘t be frightened.

Even before he could figure it out, what she wanted to say, she entered the lobby and Joshs jaw dropped.  
Ella had a cracked lip, and when she got closer, he saw that she had also a black eye that she had tried to hide under cover makeup - he knew what makeup looked like.  
"Oh my God, who was that?" He asked concerned and hugged her tight. "I ran into someone's fist yesterday" she murmured into his chest. "I can already imagine who" he growled. "If I meet this bastard again ..." Ella broke away from him and shook his head. "It's not worth it, and I don‘t want anything to happen to you." "But this bitch can not get away with it, it's a criminal assault" protested the drummer. She gently stroked his cheek and replied with a sigh "Josh, it's pointless to try to display him. His squad would give him an alibi. "He growled frustrated and had to stand up, that she was right, unfortunately. She took him by the hand and asked "Do we want to go?" He nodded and they started their second sightseeing tour. She showed him some interesting and hidden places in her town, and Josh was astonished when some beautiful place arose before him, where he would never have suspected them.  
Every time he looked at her that day, his heart feels heavy. Ella was such an amiable person and she hadn‘t deserved to be tormented by this terrorist clique. He had been banging his head all along how he could help her.  
When they were standing in front of his hotel in the evening, Josh asked shyly, "Ella, would you mind staying here tonight?" She looked at him in surprise. " If you like, sure. May I ask why? "" Because you're important to me, "he replied nervously. Ella knew that he had the incident of the previous evening in mind, but when she saw the anxiety in his eyes, she left it there and said "You are also important to me" and smiled at him cheerfully. Josh smiled back warmly and they entered the hotel. On the way to his room, he asked with a grin "What do you think of a bedpicnic?" Ella laughed "What?" "Let yourself be surprised" chuckled the drummer. When they entered his room, he pulled the bath towels out of the bathroom and spread them out like a blanket on the bed. Then he reached for the phone and asked his companion "What do you want to eat?" Oh, I'm not so selective. Order just what you want "Josh ordered a wild mess of food and Ella struggled, not to fell to their knees, because she was laughing so hard. "But you know, we're only two people?" She asked as she gasped. "Anyway" he waved his hand with a grin. "It was absolutely worth it, just to make you laugh so much," he replied as he hung up and smiled at her warmly. He patted the place next to him and she sat down to him on the edge of the bed while waiting for the room service. When the food was delivered, they spread it on the bed, sat down, and began to try out the various constellations of food and feed each other. They giggled both like little school girls and had their fun.  
At some point they were patting on the bed after they had cleared away the towels and plates. "Thank you" said Ella softly as she leaned her head against Josh's shoulder. "For what?" He asked. "For the beautiful days with you and the wonderful evening. I can not remember the last time I felt so much joy. "He gently stroked her hair and she sighed softly."You have earned joy, every day in your life" commented the drummer. "Is there anyone in your environment who sees, what a wonderful person you are?"

He felt her whole body straighten and regretted his question almost when she answered "I ... I'm not ... wonderful. I don‘t feel like it. "She sighed, trembling. Even before Josh could protest, she continued, "I have no friends, if that was your question. I'm just the strange freak, avoided by other people, because they don’t want getting into the same position to be tortured by Wayne and his gang. And honestly, I can‘t blame them."The drummer nodded silently, but then said," For me, you are wonderful" then he gently stroked her forearm, where he had seen the cuts and gently added,"and you haven‘t punish yourself for being different“

She sat up in the bed and stared at Josh in fear. " I'm so sorry you saw it,…. I think it's better if I go, now. I disappointed you, and ... "she stammered, and made preparations to leave the bed, but the drummer held her back. "No Ella, I'm not disappointed" he assured her softly, "and I don‘t want you to go because of it." He looked at her with his warm mocha eyes and she couldn‘t hold back her tears any more. He pulled her back into his embrace and squeezed her as her tears welled his chest. He gently stroked her hair as her sobbing softly faded into the room. After a while she stopped shaking and her breathing became calm and steady. He smiled gently as he realized that she was asleep as he had days before in her embrace. As he carefully leaned his head against hers, an idea came to his mind how he could help her. A satisfied smile rolled around his lips as he slid to sleep.  
When Josh awoke the next morning, he found a note on the desserted place next to him, instead of Ella.

Dear Josh,

I didn‘t want to wake you, because you're such a cute napper.  
I just went home to change my clothes. If you want, we can meet again for lunch.  
Hug you tight,  
Ella 

 

He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. It was 10.30. Damn, he'd slept almost the whole morning, and his flight back to Columbus is going, tomorrow.  
He grabbed his cell phone and wrote: 

Josh: Good morning Ella,  
I just don‘t want to meet you for lunch, I insist on.  
Again at 12 noon in the lobby?  
Hug you tighter  
Josh

Then he disappeared in the bathroom to make himself fresh. When he came out, he found a message from Ella.

Ella: Sir, yes sir! (salute for you)

Josh was already standing in the lobby when Ella came through the door. She stopped before him, grinned at him and saluted. Josh grinned back and said, with a questioning tone "Salutations?" She giggled and answered "Exactly. Salutations "

They ate their lunch and made a round of the city before Ella shipped him into a bus in the late afternoon, which took them to the edge of the town. Josh made a questioning face as they apparently leave the bus out of nowhere. Ella pointed to a big hill and the drummer asked "Hiking?" She nodded and said, "Save the best for last" When they reached the top, he began to understand what his companion had meant. The view of the city was breathtaking. On the hill stood a tree and Ella spread a blanket in front of him, on which they sat down. The twilight began to fall over the city and colored the sky in fiery colors. Josh leaned his head against Ella's shoulder and said, "To be honest, I don‘t want to fly home, tomorrow. I've felt so comfortable with you, in the past few days, as I haven‘t done for a long time" She put her arm around his shoulders and said "That's the same to me. These days were the best that has happened to me so far. You make me feel, as if my soul had found a home in you and I can see the sun again. "Josh raised his head and looked at her with a mixture of astonishment and emotion. Ella began to fear that she had said something stupid when the drummer replied with wet eyes. "I couldn‘t have said it better,how I feel with you." He hugged her tightly. They were leaning against the tree trunk, enjoying the proximity, while the sun was finally going down and the lights of the city, challenged the stars in the sky.  
When it got too cold, they drove back to the hotel. Josh did not have to ask Ella this time if she wanted to stay with him in the hotel room. They were eating something in the restaurant before they went to his room. Once there, they went to take a shower. Josh looked up as Ella came out of the bathroom and wondered why she suddenly stopped in front of the bed and looked at him hesitantly. " Something wrong? He asked anxiously. "I ... I'm ashamed ..." she began, then fell silent and looked down." Why? “ asked the drummer irritated. When he looked down at her, a light dawned on him. She tried to conceal the cuts with her hand on her other arm, because Josh had lent her a T-shirt this time. Ella looked at him and he saw this vulnerability reflected her eyes, again. A vulnerability, which he knew to well, by himself. He spread his arms out and said softly, "Come here, dear." She crawled to him on the bed and laid her head on his chest as he closed his arms around her and stroked her gently. Ella listened to Josh's heartbeat and would like to drown in this sound. Lost in thought, she began to stroke his right arm. The drummer began to giggle. "Sorry" she muttered, trying to pull her arm away, but he gripped him gently, and kissed him slightly at the place where the cuts were. Ella looked up in surprise and he said, "Ella never forget, you are beautiful" In the first moment she didn‘t know what to say. But when she looked into his warm moucha brown eyes, she replied "You are beautiful too, Jishwa. You're such a wonderful man, a precious treasure that is rarely found" " Thank you" he said softly, his voice trembling slightly with emotion."For everything" he adds and his eyes glazed wet. "Always" she replied, cuddling into his chest again. Just before she slipped into sleep, she felt a light kiss on her head and answered with a gentle kiss to his chest. Josh smiled and sucked in the family scent of vanilla, before he was overpowered by sleep.

The next morning, Josh was awakened by a light stroke of his hair. He opened his eyes sleepily and saw Ella sitting next to him on the bed, who smiled warmly at him. "Good morning, sunshine" The drummer raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Good morning. Five minutes more, please? "He reached for her and pulled her into a hug. Ella giggled and cuddled at him. After a while she whispered in his ear "Hey sleeping beauty, if we don‘t get up slowly, you miss your flight"  
"Mhmpf, can I take you into my luggage?" Josh grumbled in Ella's crook of neck. She laughed amused and stroked his hair as she said, "This is a very tempting offer, but I'm afraid that’s not possible." The drummer grumbled frustratedly and sat up in the bed rubbing his eyes. Then he looked at Ella and said, "Yeah, I know." She gently stroked his cheek and said, "Hey Jishwa, even if we have to part today, it doesn‘t mean we don‘t meet each other, again. You have a special place in my heart. And you can talk to me at any time. Always. I hope you know this" He nodded, pressed her to him and whispered in her ear "I know.Always"  
They ate some breakfast before Josh checked out and they made their way to the airport. They were still half an hour before he finally had to go to the security check in, and they sat down on a bench and leaned against each other for the last minutes they had. Josh asked a service assistant, to take a photo of them, and Ella also took the opportunity. They both grinned at each other, as they showed each other their cell phone desktops. Then the drummer reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small little jewel box. Ella looked irritated and asked "For me?" Josh nodded with a smile and waited anxiously for her to open the gift. It was rose pendant with a leather band. Ella glanced at Josh and hugged him with wet eyes. "Thank you" she whispered in his ear "it‘s beautiful" "You’re welcome" he replied gently and stroked her tenderly. When they released the hug, he added, "You gave me your crystal. I thought it was only fair to give you something in return, that reminds you of me "and he hanged the pendant around her neck.  
The moment had come, when they finally had to part. They went hand in hand to the check in counter and when they were standing in front o fit, they hugged each other again and Ella whispered in his ear "Thank you. You were the one, who gave my soul a home and showed me the sun" Josh squeezed it Still firmer and replied "Thank you, that you were the one, for me". They released themselves from each other and the drummer waved her one last time with wet eyes, before he went through the check in and Ella couldn‘t see him anymore.  
She turned to a large window and looked at the rolling field, where she could see Josh's plane. The last call for his flight echoed through the terminal and a few minutes later his plane started to roll towards the runway. As his plane accelerated and rose to heaven, she looked after him until it disappeared in the distance. She sighed and reached for the rose pendant. A warm feeling of certainty spread in her chest, saying "You are not alone“ She smiled, as did Josh who, at the same time, stroked his crystal with his hand as he looked out of the window as the plane broke through the clouds and the sun dived the plane into golden light.

Epiloge

Wayne and his gang, didn’t bother Ella anymore. She was clever enough to know, that this wasn’t some kind of a wonder. So she wrote a message to Josh.

Ella: Hello my sunshine,  
how you doing? Wayne and his gang are avoiding me like the devil, the holy water. Did you have something to do with it?  
Hug you tight  
Ella

A few secounds later, she received a picture of a wide grinning Josh. He replied  
Josh: Sometimes, you have to take advantage oft he fact, that you are famous.

Ella: What have you done?  
Josh: My secret.  
Ella: Thank you. So much.  
Josh: Always.


End file.
